“Mi Dulce ex novia, es mi Tonta Amiga”
by Dark Winry
Summary: Itachi después de terminar con Sakura, le propone una amistad, el problema es que el solo la quiere humillar... Con lo que no cuenta el, es que Sasuke su hermano va ayudarla a cumplir su venganza y algo mas...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola aquí les dejo el primer capitulo, espero que les guste.**

Esta historia es un Sasuke/ Sakura/ Itachi, esta muy bonita. La trama se centra en como Itachi después de haber cortado con Sakura, le propone una amistad que ella acepta por que lo quiere demasiado, y se niega a dejarlo. El se da cuenta de eso y aprovecha la situación para siempre que pueda humillarla, pero a la ves tenerla cerca y que no sea de nadie mas. Lo que no cuanta es que su propio hermano va ser el que la ayude a salir de su tristeza, y a planear su venganza contra el.

**Capitulo1 "****Lagrimas de Invierno"**

- Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo 19 años, vengo de la facultad de derecho de Tokio. Sakura era una joven de estatura mediana, su era cabello largo rosa, sus ojos eran color jade, era muy hermosa, no tenia mal cuerpo, parecía una muñeca de cristal.

-Muy bien señorita Sakura, aquí esta su pase de acceso y sus horarios. Muy bien quien sigue.

-Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka, tengo 19 años, vengo de la facultad de Administración de Tokio. Ino era joven de estatura alta, su era largo y rubio, sus ojos eran azules, ella tenía un muy buen cuerpo a juicio de cualquier hombre, y a diferencia de sakura demostraba más seguridad en si misma.

-Muy bien señorita Ino, aquí esta su pase y sus horarios. Y por ultimo tenemos.

- Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 20 años, vengo de la facultad de medicina en Tokio. Naruto era un joven alto, su cabello rubio y sus ojos atraían a muchas chicas, aparte de su bien formado cuerpo, ya que el a pesar de su corto tiempo es taba en el equipo de atletismo de la universidad.

- Aquí tienes tu pase y tus horarios, dijo al momento de extender los papeles al rubio, y las chicas notaron un ligero rubor en la cara de la secretaria.

- Oficialmente les doy la bienvenida ala universidad de Cambridge, que tengan muy buena estancia.

- Gracias, dijeron en uníoslo e hicieron una pequeña reverencia, y se marcharon.

-Bueno que es lo primero que vamos hacer.

- yo creo que primero vamos a ver nuestros salones Ino, ya después pensamos que haremos el resto de la tarde, decía sakura al momento de tomarlos de la mano y caminar.

- Creo que es hermoso el lugar, decía Ino mientras se acercaba a una ventana.

-A mí me gustan sus edificios medievales, decía Naruto al momento de hacer una pose para parecer intelectual, ante su acto las chicas rieron, pero sus risas cesaron ante unos gritos en el pasillo.

- Lee te dije que no era por aquí, ya nos perdimos, decía una joven de cabello castaño, mientras recriminaba a un joven alto, de cejas encrespadas.

-Lo siento Tenten, decía el joven mientras retrocedía por temor a la chica, al ver eso Naruto decidió salvarlo.

-Disculpen dijo naruto acercándose, acto que también ellas imitaron.

-Siii, dijo Tenten con mirada acecina, para lo que naruto retrocedió, pero al darse cuenta de cómo reacciono Naruto cambio rápidamente su comportamiento.

-disculpen nos perdimos.

-Nosotros también, decía Ino un poco avergonzada.

-Que no son de aquí, decía lee confundido.

-No somos estudiantes del programa de intercambio, mucho gusto mi nombre es Naruto y ellas son mis amigas Ino y Sakura, venimos de Tokio, y los tres hicieron una pequeña reverencia.

- Gusto en conocerlos.

- A el es mi amigo Lee y yo soy Tenten, venimos de Massachussets.

-Mucho gusto dijeron los dos jóvenes.

-Que les parece si buscamos la salida todos juntos, dijo naruto con una gran sonrisa.

- Nos parecería fantástico…

---------------------- Cerca de hay en el teatro--------------

- Sasuke ya estamos preparados para ensayar, decía una joven que estaba muy sonrojada.

-Esta bien avísales que es 5 minutos empezamos, dicho esto la chica partió y el que estaba cerca de la ventana suspiro.

-A que viene ese suspiro compañero, dijo un joven acercándose a el.

- Por nada Sai, y siguió viendo a fuera.

- No te entiendo, tienes a todas las chicas que cualquier hombre mortal desea, y aun así no quieres a ninguna, dime que es lo que realmente esperas.

-Alguien que no me vea como todas lo hacen, que no trate de quedar bien conmigo y finja ser alguien que no es.

-Pues que dilema me presentas, creo que es un imposible aquí, amenos que decidas volver a Japón, tal vez hay si esta tu dulcinea.

- A Japón no pienso volver por el momento, a parte hace un me que se vino mi hermano, no creo que sea el momento.

-Como tu digas caballero andante, mejor vamonos a ensayar, dijo Sai con un toque de melodrama, y se marcho, Sasuke antes de irse dio una ultima mirada afuera, pero algo detuvo a su mirada, una joven pelirosada que caminaba con un grupo de jóvenes.

-Creo que algo interesante va a pasar este curso, sonrió.

-------------En la facultad de Derecho-------------------

Los tres amigo se despedían de Lee y Tenten, hasta que se perdieron siguieron caminando.

-Son muy agradables dijo sakura, al momento que en que escucharon a unas jóvenes hablar.

Chica 1: Savias que Itachi Uchiha, por fin callo en las manos de Temari.

Chica 2: Si también me contaron, que pasaron la noche el departamento de ella.

Ino y Naruto que alcanzaron a oír claro lo que ellas hablaron, voltearon a ver a sakura.

Pero era demasiado tarde ya que ella si lo había escuchado, se le empezó a teñir su rostro como con una mueca de dolor y tristeza, y por impulso se alejo corriendo de hay.

Ino tenia una cara de preocupación y voltio a ver a naruto, el también la vio y juntos salieron corriendo del lugar.

Sakura corría sin saber a donde ir y se repetía a si misma.

-No Sakura tiene que ser un error, esto no esta pasando…

Al final del corredor vio una puerta y la abrió, donde entro era un pedacito de jardín olvidado, ya que varias de las plantas estaban sepultadas en la nieve, había basura tirada alrededor y al fondo una banca un poco oxidada, junto a unos matorrales. Ella camino un poco y se sentó en la banca, tomo su bolsa y cirio su celular, empezó a buscar en su directorio y paro en el nombre de Itachi Uchiha.

Ino y Naruto entraron al lugar, vieron a Sakura con el celular en la mano. Ella los voltio a ver y comenzó a derramar unas lagrimas. Naruto al verla se acerca a ella y se sentó a su lado, y vio el nombre en el celular.

-Sakura chan estas segura de querer hacerlo, dijo naruto con una cara de nostalgia.

Ella se paro del banco, ya más desesperada alzo la voz.

-Necesito saber la verdad, entiéndanme por favor, vio a los dos con mirada dolida.

-¡Cual verdad! de que el te corto, te izo trizas y todavía disfruta manipular tus sentimientos, fingiendo querer un amistad que tiene interpretación de espera algún día volveremos, dijo naruto alzando la vos.

- Por favor naruto, solo déjame saber.

-No Sakura chan, después de lo que pasaste no quiero volverte haber así, el no te quiere solo disfruta tenerte así.

-Basta naruto, si ella quiere hablar déjala, ya es hora de que se de cuenta de quien es Itachi, dijo Ino molesta pero a la ves melancólicamente.

Ella tomo su celular, apretó el botón y el teléfono comenzó a sonar, ella se empezaba a impacientar, a la tercera ves contesto una vos de hombre.

-Bueno Sakura.

-A hola Itachi, nada mas hablaba para saludarte.

-mmm… Y como te va en Tokio.

-Bien, ella fingió.

-Te encuentras bien, te noto un poco raro.

-Perdón lo que pasa es que estaba dormido.

- No parece como si te acabaras de despertar.

-Aunque no parezca si.

-No se oye ruido, estas en tu casa.

-Es que no estoy en mi casa.

-¡A estas en la de tu hermano!

-No sakura, ya sabes bien donde pase la noche, mejor dejémoslo así.

- A entonces estas ocupado, dijo Sakura con tristeza mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

-Si algo, dijo con un tono de indiferencia.

Cuando ella estaba a punto de despedirse, oyó la voz de una mujer.

- Como pasaste la noche mi amo, sakura estaba petrificada.

-Bueno luego hablamos Sakura.

-Pero dime cuando, si no te hablo tu no lo haces en mucho tiempo, eso no son amigos, dijo ella ya mas desesperada.

-No es el momento.

-¿Cuándo?, Dijo ella ya mas gritando que hablando.

-No lo se, bye. El había colgado, ella voltio haber a su celular, vio a Naruto e Ino a su lado, y se desplomo en la nieve, sus amigos se agacharon la abrasaron, y la dejaron llorar, como no lo había hecho desde hace tres meses.

Que fue el día que Uchiha Itachi la dejo por otra…

**CoNtInUaRa…**

Hasta aquí el primer capitulo.

**Próximamente.**

Itachi se da cuenta que sakura esta en Inglaterra, ella se en encuentra con Sasuke.

**YA NE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí esta el segundo capitulo.**

**Pensamientos-( … )**

**Que lo disfruten…**

**Capitulo 2 "Rompiendo el cristal"**

Naruto cargaba a Sakura que estaba durmiendo profundamente y la depositaba en su cama, se sentó junto a ella mientras la contemplaba dormida.

-Sakura daría todo por no verte sufrir mas, pero debes de entender que el ya no es para ti…

-Solamente te esta haciendo mal, Naruto se puso de pie y antes de marcharse de la habitación acaricio su rostro tiernamente, mientras le daba un dulce beso en su frente.

- Descansa Sakura chan.

Al salir de la habitación Ino lo estaba esperando con semblante de preocupación, el le tomo la mano y los dos se fueron a sentar al sillón.

-Como esta ella.

-Bien Ino chan, esperemos a que se despierte para saber que le dijo ese infeliz de Itachi, dijo Naruto con desprecio.

-Será mejor que no la presionemos, es mejor que la ayudemos a salir de esto.

-Esta bien, pero solo tenemos 2 días antes de que Itachi se de cuenta de que Sakura chan esta aquí.

-De eso nos preocuparemos mañana Naruto kun, yo creo que ya son demasiadas emociones para un día, ella le sonrió al rubio que ya mas tranquilo accedió.

-Esta bien, pero si nos vamos a quedar en este lugar para cuidar a Sakura chan, necesitamos una buena película, comida, dicho esto Naruto se paro y fue hacia la pequeña cocina

El lugar donde ellos iban a estar alojados durante dos semanas, consistía en tres cuartos, un baño, una pequeña salita de estar y su cocina.

Mientras ellos preparaban refrigerios para su larga noche, Sakura que estaba acostada lloraba en silencio.

-(¿Por qué me haces esto Itachi, por que?, no entiendo)

Una brisa calida entro en la habitación, haciendo que ella mirara afuera, al ver noto las hermosas estrellas, sonrió y así se quedo por un buen rato contemplándolas hasta que se quedo profundamente dormida, por una razón su corazón dejo de dolerle.

-Gracias amigos…

**------------------------- En la residencia Uchiha----------------------**

El siguió contemplando las estrellas, las sentía cernas, tranquilas.

-Sasuke necesito que vengas por favor, gritaba Itachi desde el interior de la casa.

Sasuke se paro con fastidio de la pequeña banquita del patio, y se dirigió a dentro no si antes echarles un último vistazo.

Itachi se encontraba sentado junto con Temari, en un sillón cerca de la chimenea.

-Y como es tu hermanito, decía Temari al momento en que se encimaba en Itachi.

-Es un mocoso, va es segundo semestre de la carrera de derecho, y se le acerco a ella mientras la besaba apasionadamente.

Ella se separo solo un poco y siguió preguntando.

-y cuantos años tiene.

-tiene 20 años, el va hederár cuando tenga 21 años 2 empresas, es un dobe, ¿Qué mas quieres saber de el?, decía con un poco de fastidio.

-y esta soltero?, Itachi se acerco a su oído, haciendo que ella se estremeciera.

- ¿Por qué tanto interés en Sasuke?

- Lo que pasa es que unas amigas mías querían saber si estaba disponible, decía picaramente.

- No te preocupes yo me encargo de que lo conozcan.

Sasuke que entro en ese momento, vio esa escena y le dio asco.

-Para que me querías Itachi, hablaba Sasuke con el tono frió de siempre.

Ellos al oírlo se separaron de rápidamente, Temari se paro de golpe al igual que Itachi.

-A ya estas aquí hermanito, mira te presento a Temari Sabaku, ella se va a quedar a vivir con nosotros un tiempo.

-Mucho gusto dijo Temari al momento que se le acercaba a el.

-(esta muy mono, que cuerpazo tiene, creo que esta mejor que Itachi)

Sasuke se dio cuenta de la intención de ella e hizo una reverencia y dijo.

-Mucho gusto, ante este acto ella se detuvo y voltio haber a Itachi.

-A perdona a mi hermano, piensa que todavía esta en Japón, se acerco a ella y la beso.

Sasuke ante eso decidió escaparse mientras podía, salio de la habitación dejándolos solos, iba a subir a su cuarto cuando oyó un gemido de la chica, prefirió tomar su abrigo y marcharse.

**------------------A la mañana siguiente ------------------**

Los primeros rayos de sol empezaron a colarse por la habitación, Sakura empezó abrir sus ojos, y empezó a recordar todo lo sucedido el día anterior.

-Lastima que no fue un sueño, dijo al momento en que volvían a ocupar unas lágrimas sus mejillas.

-No Sakura ya no vas a volver a llorar, ya no, se incorporo seco sus lagrimas, amarro su cabello en una coleta, se paro y se vio en un espejo.

Ella estaba hinchada, por alguna razón traía una camiseta larga como pijama.

-Yo no me acuerdo haberme cambiado, no será que acaso Naruto…

Salio corriendo de la habitación, hay se encontraban Ino y el desayunando en la sala, sin ninguna explicación Sakura se le arrojo a Naruto y lo empezó a ahorcar.

-Naruto pervertido, cochino, tenia que estar mal para que te aprovecharas, Ino ante eso comprendió a lo que se refería Sakura y se empezó a reír.

Sakura voltio extrañada hacia Ino aun con las manos presionando el cuello de un morado Naruto.

-Sakura ya puedes soltarlo, yo fui la que te cambio.

Sakura al ver su error soltó a Naruto, dejándose desplomar en el suelo se empezó a reír acompañando a Ino.

-Después de que me ahorcas sin motivo no merezco una disculpa, reclamaba el hiperactivo rubio mientras se le encimaba a Sakura.

**-------------Después de un rato---------------**

Las risas habían cesado, Sakura estaba sentada en medio de los dos, mientras ellos la abrasaban.

-Sakura chan, ya has pensado que vas hacer el lunes que lo veas.

-No se... y sus palabras se cortaron por sus lagrimas.

-Yo se que no sirve de mucho Sakura, pero no vale la pena que derrames ni una lagrima mas por el, dijo Ino mientras sostenía su mano, pero aun abrasándola.

-Te queremos mucho, dijo Naruto levantando su mentón para que lo viera a los ojos, ella vio en el una mirada de sinceridad y lo abraso por el torso.

-llora lo que quieras Sakura chan…

Pero en lugar de eso, se separo de Naruto y con sus ojos cristalinos hablo.

-necesito que me ayuden a ser mas fuerte por favor, Naruto e Ino se vieron, sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza.

-Cuenta con ello Sakura frentona.

-Claro que si Sakura chan.

**-----------------fin de semana --------------**

Sasuke que salía de su casa con una pequeña maleta, mientras llamaba por su celular.

-Sai necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Lo que quieras mi caballero andante, que puede hacer un siervo como yo, para ayudar a un príncipe con usted majestad.

- algo muy sencillo, dijo Sasuke siguiéndole el juego.

-si majestad.

- deja de hablar así y necesito alojamiento temporal.

-Es tu casa recuerda, los colados aquí somos Shikamaru y yo.

- No diga eso, en un rato voy para allá.

- Yo pensé que tu hermanito quería que te quedaras con el.

- Luego te cuento, dile a Shikamaru que tú me invitaste de acuerdo.

- a la zorrita volvió a actuar.

-algo así, pero luego pensamos en algo.

- esto va hacer como los viejos tiempos, el hotel del amor se abrirá de nuevo.

-Lo que tu digas nos vemos…

Durante el resto del fin de semana, Naruto e Ino entrenaban mentalmente a Sakura, de los posibles ataque sicológicos de Itachi.

Sasuke se la paso fuera de casa con sus amigos.

Itachi para que decirlo, que hacen una mujer y un hombre que solo piensan en lo mismo, no mucho… Ya que cuando no hay ese sentimiento, solo pude ser un rato de frívolas caricias, que lleven a un orgasmo de deseo sin sentido, cando se llega al clímax no hay mas para quedarse, solo una llama consumida. Ellos piensan que es algo más, pero solo mantienen su relación a base de provocaciones vanas, sino por que necesitan de alguien más aparte de ellos, para ser feliz…

**--------------- En la facultad de Derecho Lunes--------------**

Sakura caminaba por los aun vacíos edificios de derecho, cuando se aproximo a una puerta la abrió, hay se encontraba un joven de espaldas pero al sonar el rechinido de la puerta voltio.

Ella estaba absorta, no podía creer lo que veía enfrente de ella.

El vio ala joven pelirosada, era hermosa, pero extrañamente ella lo veía con una cara de terror. El se acerco a ella y cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca, ella susurro algo que lo tomo por sorpresa a el.

-Itachi Uchiha…

-No yo no soy Itachi, dijo Sasuke un poco molesto.

- Perdón solo es que te pareces a alguien que yo conozco, dicho esto izo una pequeña reverencia y paso por un lado de el para tomar asiento.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, dijo Sasuke en el tono más frió posible.

Ella lo voltio a ver algo curiosa y le contesto con algo de desprecio.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Uchiha.

El se sorprendió ante tal acto, pero no se podía que dar a tras así que con tono de mínima importancia pregunto.

-Y tú quien eres.

-Eso no tiene importancia.

Pero el no pudo contraatacar ya que los estudiantes comenzaron a llegar, lo ultimo que hubo entre los dos son miradas de desprecio.

Después de un rato el profesor entro y todos en el aula se sentaron.

-Buenos días. Como todos ya saben estas dos semanas vamos a tener a estudiantes de intercambio.

-Por eso quiero que le den la bienvenida, a su nueva compañera Sakura Haruno de Japón.

Ella que estaba enfrente izo una reverencia, a lo que muchos jóvenes notaron lo guapa que era ella.

-Necesito que alguien sea voluntario para que la auxilie en lo que necesite, hay alguien.

Cuando termino de decir eso todos los hombres alzaron el brazo, menos Sasuke.

-(maldito Uchiha)

-(te voy hacer la vida imposible Sakura)

-Bueno al ver que hay muchos voluntarios, escoge Sakura al que quieras, ellos bajaron las manos y Sakura le envío una cara de ironía a el.

-(en tu cara desgraciado, de seguro eres igual que tu hermano)

-(Esto no se va a quedar así)

Sasuke se paro ante el asombro de todos y hablo.

-Si profesor yo le puedo ayudar, las chicas después de oír eso le lanzaron miradas de muérete a Sakura.

-Si será mejor, Uchiha sea tu guía, si no hay mas preguntas que comience la clase, Sakura siéntate hay señalo un lugar a lado de Sasuke.

-(Te arrepentirás, te are pagar Sasuke)

-(no que no, que el juego comience)

Sakura se sentó al lado de el sin verlo, el sonrió y así comenzaron las clases.

**--------------Después de un rato-------------**

Como a la tercera clase, la tensión empezó a subir entre los dos. Ya que el profesor se había tomado la tarea libre de decirles a todos los profesores que Sasuke iba a auxiliar a Sakura, esto provoco que a esa hora los juntaran para hacer un trabajo.

Todos los estudiantes estaban en parejas trabajando, sin casi hacer ruido.

Como estaban en la clase de antropología su tema era: "Métodos anticonceptivos"

Ósea que ninguno de los dos savia como empezar.

-(por que me tenia que tocar con el y justo ese tema)

-(es difícil hablar con ella y mas de Sexo)

-Y como vamos a empezar Sasuke chan, lo dijo con afán de molestar.

Sasuke por su respuesta se puso a la defensiva.

- Hay mira como creo que no se te da la parte practica, te dejo la teoría.

-A eso me parece excelente, aparte no creo que te cueste mucho trabajo, nadabas tienes que acordarte con cuantas te acostaste la semana pasada, dijo Sakura ya mas furiosa por el comentario anterior.

-A con que no eres hipócrita, pues yo diría que seria más fácil recordar eso que la ultima ves que lo hice.

Pero el profesor interrumpió su charla, y al ver que no llevaban nada los saco de la clase.

**---------------------En los pasillos--------------------**

En el pasillo caminaba rápido Sakura y Sasuke la seguía.

-Que haces, por que me estas siguiendo.

-que el pasillo es libre, dijo Sasuke que paro de repente, A Sakura le pareció extraño y voltio para enfrente y hay estaba el, abrasando embelesadamente a una chica.

Las piernas de Sakura comenzaban a fallar.

-Itachi, dijo Sasuke.

Itachi voltio a donde Sasuke le estaba hablando se encontró con ella, sorprendido soltó a Temari y pronuncio su nombre.

-Sakura…

-Itachi…

**CoNtInUaRa…**

Hasta aquí el segundo capitulo, espero que les gustara.

**Agradecimientos:**

**MAYU1051:** Que bueno que te allá gustado, muchas gracias por tu comentario me animo mucho y si lo voy a actualizar rápido.

**L.I.T:** Gracias por tu comentario, si va a estar bastante bueno, y lo voy actualizar rápido no te preocupes.

**Kasenai-uchiha:** me da gusto que te gustara, si el tercer capitulo va a estar rápido arriba, y tampoco voy a dejar de actualizar mis otras historias.

**Zandy:** Gracias por leerlo, y si Itachi va ser muy malo jejeje.

Gracias a todos, nada mas me queda recomendarles que lean Acompañantes nocturnos de Konoha, que va en su cuarto capitulo.

**Próximamente:**

La reacción de Sakura e Itachi, Sasuke conoce una parte del pasado de Sakura.


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANTE: Tuve un pequeño problema en el botón para cambiar de capítulos, se bloqueo. La única solución que pude darle es meterlo de nuevo todo.**

**Sigo siendo Dark Winry ****Hinata-Haruno**

**Gracias a todos por sus Reviews, los guardo con mucho cariño.**

**Aquí les dejo el cuarto capitulo. Perdón por la tardanza, no pude actualizarlo antes, por que estaba enfermita. Pero aquí les dejo el cuarto capitulo espero que lo disfruten, y si el quinto lo voy hacer mucho mas grande…**

**Capitulo 3 "Flor marchita"**

Sakura…

Itachi estaba muy sorprendido.

-Sakura por que estas aquí?, dijo en casi susurro que solo Temari pudo escuchar.

Sakura estaba muy dolida ante la escena que vio hace unos segundos, volvió s sentir el vació en su pecho como si se ahogara, quería soltar unas lágrimas.

-(no llores, tranquilízate Sakura todo esta bien…te prometo que pronto todo acabara)

Las miradas siguieron unos segundos mas, pero Temari ya estaba irritada ante el comportamiento de el, lo agarro del mentón para que la viera a ella y lo beso lo mas apasionadamente que pudo.

Su fortaleza de ella se estaba desmoronando, el muro que con mucho trabajo había construido se venia abajo, cuando pensó ya no soportaría mas iba huir.

Sasuke no comprendía lo que estaba pasando entre ella y su hermano. Pero de lo que estaba seguro es que nunca había visto con tanta confusión la mirada de Itachi.

El vio que Sakura estaba a punto de irse, por impulso le tomo la mano.

-(No te vas a ir, hasta que sepa que hay entre mi hermano y tu)

Sakura iba a quejarse, pero no le dio tiempo Itachi y Temari ya estaban enfrente de los dos.

-Sakura chan que linda sorpresa, dijo Itachi cuando llegaron enfrente de ellos.

-(Pero que linda te has puesto Sakura, quien diría que después de que te deje, te ibas a poner tan guapa)

- Lo mismo digo Itachi san, dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-(No vas a volver a caer, ya no… Aunque su sonrisa, sus ojos, nooooo kyaaaaaaaa)

-Pensé que estabas en Tokio, dijo Itachi al momento de verla de arriba a bajo, cosa que no paso desapercibida por sus acompañantes.

- Si pero llegue el viernes, cuando te hable ya estaba aquí, dijo sakura con semblante de desafió, buscando una respuesta para lo ocurrido el viernes.

- Me vieras avisado Sakura chan y viera pasado de inmediato por ti, dijo Itachi con ternura y una sonrisa en su rostro que era solo para ella.

-(Itachi que tierno, ósea que si le viera dicho no se hubiera ido con ella)

-Ya veo que conociste a Sasuke, y voltio a ver a sus manos que aun estaban agarradas.

Sakura vio la mano de Sasuke agarrando la de ella y la soltó inmediatamente.

-Y por que no estas en clase hermanito. Dijo a Sasuke con tono de fastidio ante la escena anterior.

-Lo mismo te digo Itachi, y vio a Temari con el rabillo del ojo con desprecio.

Temari no entendía por que Itachi era tan atento con Sakura, ya más exaltada por el comportamiento de su amado decidió meterse.

-Y quien es ella, señalo a Sakura y vio a Itachi.

-A ella es Sakura Haruno es de Tokio, sakura izo una pequeña reverencia.

- Si se su nombre, lo que quiero saber es que es tuyo. Sasuke después de esa pregunta puso más atención.

-(hasta que hace una pregunta interesante, vamos hermano responde)

Sakura lo vio con los ojos llenos de ilusión, el la vio río y respondió.

-Ella es mi exnovia, ante esta revelación tanto temari y sasuke se asombraron.

-Pero claro esa relación ya termino, ahora somos amigos, dijo Sakura un poco decepcionada.

Temari estaba sumamente celosa e Itachi se dio cuenta por las miradas de odio que le echaba a Sakura, a lo que ella le correspondía con una mirada de burla.

- Y cuando planeabas decirme que tu exnovia estaba aquí.

-No lo savia a mi también me toma por sorpresa.

-Por que tan celosa Temari, no se supone que tú eres novia de Shikamaru, dijo Sasuke con burla y ella se puso nerviosa.

Sakura no comprendía lo que hablaba, pero le dio una mirada a Sasuke de agradecimiento. Itachi vio sus miradas y para que ya no siguieran cuestionando a Temari hablo.

-Pero esa relación no tuvo importancia, verdad Sakura.

Al oír eso Temari beso a Itachi y a sakura se le empañaron sus ojos de lagrimas.

-(ósea que solo fui un juego para ti, que nunca me quisiste en realidad...)

Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, y antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta del estado de Sakura, la tomo de la cintura suavemente atrayéndola a el, acerco su cara a la de ella y le susurro.

-Luego te explico, perdón. Y siguió acercando su rostro hasta juntar sus labios en un beso.

Sakura estaba sorprendida, muy confundida, eran muchas emociones revueltas…

Hasta que Sasuke la abraso y la beso. Ella no puso resistencia, rodio su cuello con sus brazos y se dejo llevar, era como si su tristeza se fuera.

Sasuke la besaba tiernamente, el fino contacto de sus labios con los de ella era algo especial… Y lo mismo pensaba ella.

Itachi que acabo lo suyo con Temari, voltio a donde se encontraba Sakura y Sasuke con una sonrisa. Pero al voltear encontró algo que lo hizo enojar y marcharse de aquel lugar, con Temari atrás.

-(Esto no se va a quedar así Sakura, si no eres mía no vas hacer de nadie)

Sasuke y sakura todavía después de que se marcharan tardaron unos segundos en separar sus labios. Cuando se dieron cuenta Itachi ya no estaba, ella no pudo mas volvió a su realidad, y sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

El la recargo en su pecho y la dejo llorar…

**CoNtInUaRa…**

Se pasa Sakura, como después de que fue besada por Sasuke se pone a llorar. (Yo no lo aria) pero en fin. Yo se que estuvo muy corto el capitulo, por eso los voy a compensar con el quinto, que va hacer doble.

**Agradecimientos:**

**L.I.T:** Espero que te allá gustado. Si Sakura juzgo a Sasuke, pero después del beso va cambiar su manera de pensar respecto a el. Gracias por seguir leyendo.

**oOo Brenda Je T aImE oOo:** Gracias, espero que el capitulo halla sido de tu agrado. Y si también es mi personaje preferido, pero por sorteo le toco, espero que no lo odies mucho.

**Kasenai- Uchiha**: Gracias por seguir las historias, espero que te halla gustado este capitulo.

**Zandy**: yo se que no le hizo mucho este Itachi, pero recuerda solo es el comienzo. Gracias por leerlo.

**Deeppink198:** Gracias por tu comentario, y si voy a tratar de enmendar mis horrores ortográficos. Espero que te guste.

**Próximamente:**

**Capitulo doble.**

Esta a punto de terminarse la primera semana del intercambio de escuelas. Itachi invita a cenar a sakura a solas según ella, pero no cuenta que el invito también a Temari.

Sasuke le propone a Sakura algo.

Shikamaru se da cuenta que temari lo engaña.

Naruto conoce una linda joven.

Y Sakura le enseña su verdadero ser a Sasuke.


	4. Chapter 4

Dark Winry.

Perdón por la tardanza, aquí les dejo el cuarto capitulo.

Espero que lo disfruten.

Capitulo 4 "Un día muy especial"

Sasuke la recargo en su pecho, al instante que el lo hizo sakura por fin se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba.

-(maldición que estoy haciendo, esto no me puede estar pasando por que tuve que hacer eso, llore enfrente de Sasuke Uchiha su hermano, ¿que va a pensar?)

-(que le pasara creo que mi hermano volvió a lastimar a alguien, ¿pero por que me interesa tanto Sakura?)

-(Que voy hacer no quiero que el se entere que aun lo sigo queriendo, no quiero que Sasuke le diga nada, tengo que inventarme algo pero que sea bueno.)

-(quiero saber lo paso entre mi hermano y ella, tengo que saberlo a como de lugar)

Sasuke levanto el mentón de la chica la miro a los ojos y pregunto, -te encuentras bien…

Pero para sorpresa de Sasuke ella tenia una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro.

-Que pasa Sasuke chan, pensaste que lloraba de verdad?, dijo tratando de sonar lo mas arrogante posible.

Para sorpresa de ella su plan funciono, ya que el ante estas palabras se puso a la defensiva.

-Yo pensé que te dolió que mi hermano te allá dejado por otra, dijo mientras una sonrisa se aparecía en su rostro.

Sasuke noto por un momento que el rostro de ella triste pero inmediatamente se repuso.

-Pues las cosas no son como parecen Sasuke chan, dijo una divertida Sakura, para lo que hizo enojar mas a Sasuke.

Pero el se limito a voltearse y mientras estaba caminando al otro extremo del corredor le dijo -Si verdad, yo pensaba que besabas mejor Sakura pero veo que no tienes nada de experiencia.

Ante esto Sakura se enojo y le grito. –Pues tú también eres pésimo besando, después se marcho por el corredor murmurando cosas sobre el Uchiha.

------------En la facultad de Administración-------------

A Ino no le había ido tan mal en el primer día de clases, en especial con los chicos, ya que muchos se habían ofrecido ha ser su guía mientras duraba el intercambio.

Pero para mala suerte de ella, un muchacho perezoso de coleta también se ofreció.

---------Flash Back---------

Ino estaba parada enfrente de la clase cuando el profesor ofreció algún voluntario para guiar a la nueva alumna durante su estancia.

-hay alguien que quiera ayudar a su compañera.

Como imanes muchos alumnos se ofrecieron, entre ellos muchos muchachos muy parecidos.

-(kya hay muchos muchachos que son muy lindos, por favor kamisama que me toque con uno de ellos)

-Como veo que son muchos los voluntarios, yo mismo le escogeré al mejor señorita, dijo el profesor mientras Ino asentía.

Ella veía como el profesor examinaba a los que serian sus nuevos compañeros, hasta detenerse en alguien de atrás que ella no alcanzo a distinguir.

-Tiene mucha suerte señorita, el joven Nara se ofreció, el es todo un genio seguro le servirá de mucha ayuda.

Ella voltio a ver a quien se refería el maestro, y se encontró con los ojos del chico.

-(Bueno no era lo que esperaba, pero no esta tan mal. Ahora espero que no sea problemático)

------------Fin Flash Back----------

Ino estaba sentada en el pasto bajo la sombra de un árbol junto al joven Nara.

-Shikamaru san tienes novia?

-Por que preguntas eso?

El la miro directo a los ojos, pero ella no despego su mirada al contrario le sonrió y voltio a ver al cielo.

-Simple curiosidad, no parece de las personas que tienen novia, dijo la rubia tranquilamente.

-Pues aunque no parezca si tengo, pero casi no la veo, ella estudia en otra facultad.

-a ya veo, pero estaba casi segura que no tenias.

-Por que lo dices?

-por que las personas que están enamoradas, no tienen esa mirada tan solitaria.

El Nara se sorprendió ante las palabras de la chica, pero no lo izo notar.

-(tal ves tiene razón, pero estoy seguro que quiero a Temari y que ella me quiere a mi, o tal ves eso quiero creer)

-Shikamaru san que es lo que mas te gusta hacer?

Ella lo miraba con atención para ver cual era su respuesta, el la vio y con una sonrisa le respondió.

-me gustan ver las nubes, ¿pero sabes que me gustaría mas?.

La rubia confundida, pero divertida pregunto.

-¿Qué es Shikamaru san?

- que me llamaras Shikamaru kun.

Ella se sonrojo notablemente y despego su mirada de el.

-(Por que me sonrojo, el no es la clase de chico que me gusta. Pero en cierta forma me siento tan cómoda hablando con el, me gusta como es.)

-(Por que le dije eso, tengo novia)

-Esta bien te llamare shika kun, solo si tú me llamas Ino chan, vale.

Los dos se vieron y riendo asintieron. Pero la magia de ese momento fue cortada, ya que una joven se acerco a Shikamaru lo tomo por la cara y lo beso.

Ino no se inmuto, por que supuso que la chica que en ese momento besaba a shikamaru era su novia, cuando ellos se separaron vieron que le rubia se paraba.

-Ino chan a donde vas? Pregunto el Nara un poco avergonzado por la escena antes vista.

A Su novia no le gusto nada como le llamo a la otra joven, no entendía nada del san, chan o kun, pero no sonaba nada bien en la boca de su novio.

-¿Quién es ella? Pregunto muy despectivamente.

-Ella es una nueva compañera del salón, su nombre es Ino, ella izo una reverencia.

Pero inmediatamente a Temari se le revolvió el estomago, era igual que esa tal sakura y fue cuando se acordó de lo de la mañana. Pero Shikamaru disipo sus pensamientos ya que hablo.

-Ino chan, ella es mi novia su nombre es Temari.

A Ino le dio un ligero dolor en su pecho.

-(acaso ella no era la novia de Itachi, no creo que debo de estar confundiéndola hay muchas personas que se llaman Temari, Aunque pensándolo bien no es un nombre muy común)

---------------- Una hora mas tarde con Sakura-------------

Ella alistaba sus cosas para salir del salón de clases, no sin antes fulminar a Sasuke con una de sus miradas de muérete, que el correspondió con mucho gusto.

Ella termino de guardar sus cosas y salio con mucha prisa, cuando ya iba a medio pasillo alguien pronuncio su nombre.

-Sakura.

Ella medio enojada voltio a ver de quien se trataba y su corazón le dio un vuelco. Hay se encontraba a medio corredor el, la única persona que mas le dolía ver en ese momento.

El se acerco a ella y con ternura acaricio su rostro, ella solo suspiro y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos.

-Hermano, dijo el más pequeño de los Uchiha.

Ellos voltearon a verlo, y fue cuando Sakura por primera ves en tantos meses tomo el valor que necesitaba, ella alejo la mano de Itachi de su cara, lo vio con una mirada llena de resentimiento y odio.

Esto sorprendió a Itachi, que tranquilamente se le quedo viendo a Sasuke y hablo.

- Te molesta que le hable a sakura chan.

Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron viendo a la cara y después comprendieron a lo que se refería Itachi, los dos adquirieron una tonalidad tomate. Pero aun así los dos siguieron con su posición hostil.

-Ella solo es un fastidio, dijo Sasuke volteándose y marchándose del lugar.

-Y tu un arrogante Uchiha Sasuke, dicho esto también ella abandono el lugar dejando a un Itachi muy confundido.

-Pero que demonios paso aquí, mejor alcanzo a Sakura, y partió del lugar en busca de ella.

-------------A las 8:00pm en casa----------------

Ino preparaba la cena junto a Naruto.

-Ya se tardo Sakura chan, decía el rubio mientras picaba vegetales.

-Ya se Naruto kun, a mi también me preocupa, pero solo podemos esperar a que regrese para que nos cuente que paso.

-Ino metió una bandeja al horno, y cuando hubo terminado se sentó en una silla cercana a la pequeña barrita y le ofreció asiento al rubio cerca de ella con una de sus características sonrisas. El sin pensarlo tomo asiento junto a ella la miro a los ojos y sonrió.

-Ino como te fue en tu primer día, parece que por fin conociste a alguien interesante.

Ino se puso roja pero aun así logro contestar tranquila.

-Si Naruto kun, se llama Shikamaru kun, aunque tiene novia…

Y así paso una hora mientras el pobre de Naruto tuvo que escuchar a Ino sin parar, cuando quería escapar de la cocina Ino lo atrapo, pero para salvación de Naruto se escucho el timbre de la puerta y el rápidamente fue a atender.

-Yo voy.

Cuando llego a la puerta y la abrió lo que se topo Naruto con algo que a su vista fue muy grato, una muchacha rubia de cuatro coletas.

-En que puedo servirte, dijo el rubio embobado.

-Quería saber si se encontraba Sakura.

- No Sakura no a llegado aun, pero quieres pasar, dijo el rubio abriendo mas la puerta.

-No solo quiero que le digas algo, quiero que se aleje de Uchiha Itachi y de su hermano, no quiero volverla a verla cerca de ellos, acabado de hablar le dio la espalda a Naruto y se retiro.

Esto al rubio le causo coraje, azoto la puerta y en eso se encontró a una Ino confundida. El rubio para compensar su comportamiento frente a su amiga, hizo un comentario no muy inteligente que digamos.

-No te preocupes Ino chan, toda la universidad sabe que ella engaña a su novio con Itachi, aurita que lo menciono espero que Sakura chan todavía no lo sepa.

Después de eso la rubia se quedo en shok, susurro algo para ella y se retiro a su cuarto, dejando a un Naruto preocupado.

-Shika kun…

--------------diez minutos después-----------

Sakura entra por la puerta de la casa algo cansada y con ramitas en el cabello.

Naruto e Ino salen a su encuentro, la ven y se empiezan a reír estrepitosamente.

-Que te paso Sakura chan, te pelaste con un arbusto, dijo el rubio burlándose de su amiga.

-¡Naruto!

-----------------------Dos horas después---------------

Naruto se encontraba sentado en el suelo con su ropa rasgada, diversos moretones, chipotes y cortaduras en su cuerpo.

Mientras que Ino y Sakura estaban sentadas en el sillón bebiendo una tasa de te.

-Que es lo que te paso Frentuda, nos tenias muy preocupados.

-Perdón pero es que hoy tuve un día muy largo…

Sakura le empezó a contar como estuvo su día, cuando les contó de Temari ellos no se sorprendieron, pero se rieron mucho de que como contaba los percances con el menor de los Uchihas.

-Te dio un beso Sakura chan.

-Si, Naruto pero el es pésimo besando.

Siguió así la plática hasta finalizar su día en la escuela.

-Pero lo que no entiendo es el por que te tardaste en llegar tanto a casa, frentuda.

- a eso, también involucra a los dos Hermanitos Uchiha, deje que les explique que es lo que me paso…

--------En el Hotel del amor--------------

Sasuke estaba sentado en patio.

-(Esa Sakura me saca de quicio, es fea, fastidiosa, caprichosa, pero también es fuerte, su sonrisa…)

Cuando estaba más concentrado pensando, sus amigos hicieron acto de presencia.

-Que tanto piensas Sasuke chan.

El los vio pero no se inmuto.

-Nada Sai.

-Pues parece que estas mas pensativo y animado, quien es la pequeña princesa que te hace pensar de una manera tan galante.

-Nadie.

Shikamaru que se encontraba cerca, tomo asiento al lado del Uchiha.

-Esta ves no te puedo ayudar, sai tiene razón se te ve mas animado que de costumbre.

Sai se dejo a un lado al Uchiha y se acerco a su otro amigo.

-Creo que alguien te gana hoy Sasukin, shikamaru tiene una mirada angelical, dime que es lo que paso ahora cochinon, te toco cenar con Temari verdad.

Tanto Sai y Sasuke se le quedaron viendo, Shikamaru no tuvo mas opción mas que decir lo que pasaba.

-No, no estuve con Temari.

-Entonces, por que tan feliz, dijo Sasuke aliviado de que se hallan olvidado de el.

-Te acuerdas Sasuke que me dijiste que tomara mas en cuenta las actividades extra.

-Si, pero eso que tiene que ver.

-Pues estoy de guía de una muchacha del intercambio y es muy problemática.

Sai se rió de sus amigos y dijo algo que a los dos los sonrojo.

- la mirada de Sasuke me dice que es, esa chica pelirosada que inscribiste en la obra, como se llamaba a si Sakura, o me equivoco Sasukin.

-¡Te equivocas! Ella es muy fea y rara.

-Y tu shika esa chica te gusto verdad, tu rostro no miente.

-Estas mal yo tengo a Temari.

Cuando menciono eso el rostro de sus dos amigos se ensombreció.

-Que les pasa, dije algo malo.

-No nada…

--------------Con Itachi------------

Deidara e Itachi se encontraban platicando en el salón de música.

-Ya esta todo para la cena Itachi, pero para que quieres que esa chica Sakura venga si estas saliendo con Temari.

-Tu solo obedece.

-Es tu nuevo juguete.

-Algo así…

-------------Con Sakura-----------------

-¡Ese Sasuke me anoto en una obra de teatro y para acabarla tengo el peor de los papeles…

CoNtInUaRa…

Hasta aquí les dejos el cuarto capitulo, espero que les gustara.

Gracias a los que han sido pacientes, y a todas las personas que dejan sus comentarios.

Dedicado a todas las personas que me han apoyado para continuarlo:

Kesenai-uchiha

Maria N.

Saritaaa.

Sabaku Tsuki.

Zandy

GaaraNara

En el próximo capitulo: "Una actuación, una verdad y una melodía melancólica."


	5. Chapter 5

"Una actuación, una verdad y una melodía melancólica

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado. También les pido disculpas por la suma tardanza, tratare de subir mas rápido el siguiente capitulo.**

**Dark Winry Presenta.**

"**Una actuación, una verdad y una melodía melancólica."**

-------------Con Sakura-----------------

-¡Ese Sasuke me anoto en una obra de teatro y para acabarla tengo el peor de los papeles!, dijo exaltada la pelirosada.

-Y ¿Qué papel te toco Sakura chan?, dijo el rubio como si de un niño de 5 años se tratase.

-Si Sakura frentona, digo no creo que sea para tanto, dijo Ino al momento que se incorporaba y tomaba las tasas para dejarlas en la cocina.

-Toma Naruto, Sakura le aventó el libreto al rubio para que viera del papel del que se tratase.

Ino al salir de la cocina encontró a un naruto muy entretenido con un cuadernito.

-Y que frentuda nos vas a decir que papel te toco.

-Que Naruto te diga, el ya sabe.

Ino miro a Naruto con extrema curiosidad, para lo que el rubio no pudo evitar reírse, se incorporo y le dio el libro a Ino.

-Sakura chan me podrías traer un te con dos cucharadas de azúcar, también el periódico y en cuento termines de hacer tus labores me vienes a dar un masaje a mi cuarto.

Al terminar de hablar el rubio, se podía ver como el rostro de la pelirosada estaba lleno de venitas y con una mueca de enojo, gritaba mientras emprendía una persecución contra el rubio.

-Naruto baka.

-Perdón sakura chan, no pensé que te lo ibas a tomar tan apecho. 

Ino veía como Sakura perseguía al rubio, pero no comprendía por que, por lo que tomo el libreto y leyó en la pasta.

-Sirvienta numero uno.

Ino rió a sus adentros, se sentó en el sillón y empezó a leer las últimas hojas del libreto, después de unos minutos empezó a reírse un poco.

-(creo que la rivalidad entre Sakura y Sasuke es demasiada, tanta que no se dio cuenta que el papel que le dio a la frentona la va acercar mas a el. Esto va hacer divertido)

-------Con Sasuke-------

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde la última charla. Desde entonces tanto Sai como Sasuke no le habían dirigido la palabra a shikamaru.

En el balcón del estudio se encontraban Sasuke y Sai platicando..

-Sasukin no crees que es mejor ya hablarle a shika kun, digo el no tiene la culpa de que su novia le ponga el cuerno y nosotros lo sepamos.

Sasuke se le quedo viendo a Sai con una mueca entre confusión e ironía.

-Pero no le hemos hablado desde que tú lo enviaste a la cocina hacer la cena.

-UPS se me olvido, bueno cambiando de tema ya estas estudiando tus líneas para la obra de teatro, dijo Sai mientras entraba al estudio con una pila de papeles.

-No por que, hay algún problema, dijo Sasuke con una cara macabra al momento de entrar al estudio.

-No yo solo digo, pero es mejor que lo hagas mi obra debe de quedar perfecta, una pieza de arte en la tierra.

La conversación fue detenida por Shikamaru que entro en la habitación con un mandil blanco de conejitos.

Al ver a Shikamaru los dos empezaron a reír, esto a shikamaru no le causo gracia y salio de la habitación no sin antes decirles.

-creo que van a tener que salir a buscar comida hoy, por que no les voy a dar de cenar.

Tanto Sasuke y Sai salieron al encuentro de su amigo.

------Con Itachi-------

Itachi estaba sentado en la imponente sala de la mansión, mientras Temari leía un libro a su lado.

La rubia dejo de leer el libro y se dedico a ver al Uchiha, se veía molesto por eso mejor decidió hablar.

-Te encuentras bien Itachi, te noto muy distraído.

-No estoy bien, dijo cortantemente.

Esto no la satisfago y lo abraso por la espalda, y poniendo su boca muy cerca de su oreja y con voz sensual volvió a preguntar.

-Te encuentras bien Itachi san.

Esto tomo al uchiha lo tomo por sorpresa, pero tuvo una sensación de placer, en ese momento recordó a la única persona que lo llamaba de esa manera Sakura.

Pero la rubia interrumpió sus pensamientos con un beso que propino en el cuello del Uchiha. El la tomo entre sus brazos y la sentó en sus piernas.

-No solo estoy preocupado por mi estupido Hermano, ya van dos noche que no esta aquí.

-Déjalo es joven, aparte tu sabes bien que se encuentra con sus amigos, esta bien.

-Tienes razón, solo que no comprendo su comportamiento.

-Tengo la solución, a lo mejor se anima si conoce a mis amigas, dijo temari con ilusión.

-Esta bien mañana mismo se los presento a tus amigas, dicho esto empezó a besar a temari…

---Con Sasuke---

Después de reñir y prácticamente implorarle a Shikamaru, todos habían acabado de cenar y se encontraban tirados en la alfombra del estudio. Sai y Shikamaru estaban jugando videojuegos, mientras que Sasuke leía el libreto.

-Una cosa Sasukin una ves que entraste no se puede salir de la obra, ni tampoco cambiar de personaje entendiste.

-Y por que lo dices. Dijo un poco confundido el moreno.

Tanto Sai y Shikamaru se quedaron viendo y sonrieron ante la incredulidad del Uchiha.

-Te acuerdas que le iba a dar sakura san el papel de tu esposa, y tu me dijiste que mejor le diera el de la sirvienta numero uno.

-Si si me acuerdo, pero eso que tiene que ver.

-Pues digamos que te dejaste llevar por tu enojo Sasukin, yo te advertí que no querías que le diera ese papel.

-Se mas claro.

-Lee las cinco últimas hojas del libreto.

El uchiha empezó a leer lo que le había dicho su amigo, mientras que ellos seguían jugando.

Después de un roto de silencio solo se pudo oír una voz que se disolvió junto al aire nocturno.

-¡SAI!

-----Al otro día facultad de Administración-----

Sakura había sido la primera en llegar al salón, escogió un buen pupitre y estaba feliz cantando, cuando vio entrar al uchiha menor con una cara de pocos amigos y caminando hacia donde se encontraba ella.

-Que pasa Sasuke chan, no dormiste todas tus horas, o acaso no tomaste tu baso de leche en la mañana.

Sasuke se acerco a ella y cuando estaba a su lado le aventó un cuaderno a su pupitre.

-Lee, ordeno el Uchiha.

-pero que te pasa…

-Solo lee y después reniegas niña mimada.

Sakura empezó a leer y entre cada línea se le iban abriendo mas y mas sus ojos.

-Pero esto no puede ser, ¡aparte de ser tu sirvienta, soy tu amante!. 

-Al parecer si, dijo el Uchiha molesto.

-Eres un degenerado todo lo tenias planeado, pero déjame decirte algo yo no pienso participar en esa obra, dijo Sakura parándose de su escritorio y dándole la cara al Uchiha.

El moreno ante la actitud de la pelirosada, rió y respondió con ironía.

-Crees que yo escogería a alguien tan fea como amante.

-Eres un baka, dijo Sakura muy ofendida.

-pero dejando eso de lado, hay otro problema.

-Otro, no creo que halla algo peor que esto.

-Si el problema es que al firmar la hoja de admisión del libreto, firmamos un contrato irrompible. Y para terminar esa va hacer nuestra calificación de una materia.

-Queeeeeee

-(esto no me esta pasando, la peor de las humillaciones amante del Uchiha)

Después de un minuto de silencio, Sakura recobro su postura y hablo con más tranquilidad.

-No tiene remedio esto ¿verdad?

-No, dijo el moreno cortantemente.

-Pues creo que no queda mas remedio, tendremos que hacer una tregua temporal a menos que quieras reprobar, dijo la pelirosada al momento que le extendía la mano.

El tardo uno segundos en reaccionar, pero tomo la mano de la pelirosada y la estrecho. Después de terminar el apretón el Uchiha partió a acomodarse en su lugar, mientras que Sakura se dirigía afuera para tomar aire fresco, pero no sin antes dirigirle unas palabras al uchiha que lo hicieron sonreír.

-Sasuke chan, gracias por aceptar la tregua.

--------En la facultad de administración---------

Desde hace rato la gente había empezado a llegar, Ino estaba sentada en unas banquita cerca de un prado, con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-(Shikamaru kun, no te puedo decir lo que se, no soy la persona que te lo deba decir. Pero aun así siento que tú te mereces algo mejor)

Shikamaru que vio a Ino se acerco para saludarla, cuando la vio pensativa se sentó a su lado.

-Buenos días Ino chan

Ino enseguida salio de sus pensamientos, vio al moreno con una profunda tristeza y lo abraso sin dar explicaciones. Esto a el lo tomo por sorpresa, pero aun así correspondió con el abraso.

-Te encuentra bien Ino…

----------------Unas horas después en la facultad de derecho------

Las clases habían concluido rápidamente y sin un inconveniente. Incluso Sakura hizo sus primeras amigas, unas simpáticas jóvenes que al parecer estaban locas por el Uchiha. Sus nombres eran Ania, Alejandra y Natalia.

-Sakura y de verdad no te gusta Sasuke, digo es muy mono y te habla muy bien. Dijo Natalia con interés mientras que las demás también veían a Sakura.

-(si supieran que no nos llevamos bien y tenemos una tregua)

-No no me gusta en lo absoluto, digo no lo conozco muy bien.

Un ruido en el salón las distrajo hacia donde estaban el sasuke y sus amigos, todas incluyendo a sakura voltearon haber. Pero la mayor sorpresa de Sakura fue ver por primera vez la sonrisa sincera de Sasuke.

-(se ve tan bien cuando sonríe así, no es una risa fingida como la mía. Es tan real…)

--------En la facultad de administración--------

Las clases habían llegado rápido a su fin, Ino empezaba a recoger sus cosas, cuando de repente se le acerco el moreno.

-Ino chan, quisieras venir a comer conmigo.

Esto causo mucha alegría en la rubia y contesto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Seria un placer Shika kun.

-Entonces vamonos por que tengo que ir a comprar las cosas que voy a necesitar, dijo el moreno mientras le tomaba la mano para caminar más rápido.

-¿Tu vas a cocinar shika kun?, pregunto con sorpresa Ino.

-Claro solo espero que te guste.

----------Con Sakura y Sasuke------

Los dos caminaban sin rumbo fijo.

-Sakura, como conociste a mi hermano.

Sakura sintió mucha tristeza por aquella pregunta, pero aún así tomo la mano del uchiha y hizo que se sentara en el pasto junto con ella.

-Algún día lo tendrás que saber, tu hermano y yo éramos novios, dijo en tono melancólico.

Sasuke tomo su mentón y vio directamente a sus ojos y por primera ves pudo ver una belleza cristalina en ellos, no escondían ninguna mentira, eran pureza y brillo. Mientras que sakura pudo ver sus ojos eran como merares en los cuales te podrías perder por siempre. Cuando los dos se percataron de la situación en la que estaban apartaron sus miradas pero sus rostros tenían cierto rubor.

- Y por que terminaron? Pregunto rápidamente sasuke, tratando de olvidar aquel accidente.

Sakura se paro apresuradamente del pasto y le extendió la mano al Uchiha.

-llegaremos tarde al ensayo.

-(tal y como sospeche)

Flash Back Sasuke.

Unas horas antes de ir al teatro y escoger a Sakura como su sirvienta, amante. Sasuke tuvo una charla con su hermano.

Sasuke estaba sentado en la sala de su casa, cuando de repente llega su hermano y se sienta en el sillón que se encontraba enfrente de el.

-Sasuke necesito hablar contigo, dijo Itachi con su usual voz fría.

Sasuke solo se limito a recargar en el sillón, por lo que Itachi prosiguió.

-Que sabes de Sakura.

A Sasuke le sorprendió la pregunta, pero aun así no lo hizo notar y respondió con la indiferencia de siempre.

-Que debo de saber algo hermano.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero Sasuke, no me des más rodeos y dime.

-A era eso, que quieres saber si me gusta?

Cuando no contesto Itachi, el supo que se refería a eso y siguió hablando.

-Si quieres saber la respuesta a esa pregunta, primero me tienes que decir que es lo que paso entre ustedes dos.

-Dime que quieres saber.

-No se, tal vez todo.

-Estupido hermano menor, siempre quieres saber todo ¿verdad?.

Tanto Itachi y Sasuke sonrieron maliciosamente, a pesar de todo eran hermanos y se tenían simpatía.

-Digamos que solo es curiosidad.

-Te acuerdas de la chica que conocí en Japón hace 1 año, de la cual pensé yo estar profundamente enamorado.

-Como no recordarla, me abandonaste aquí en Inglaterra después del funeral de mis padres por irte con ella, Dijo Sasuke con un deje de dolor en sus palabras.

A itachi le dio satisfacción la respuesta de su hermano, por alguna razón el quería provocarlo.

-En el año que estuve en Japón, la hice mi novia. Las cosas iban bien, no llevábamos muy bien, ella siempre tenía una sonrisa radiante, era maravillosa con migo. Pero las cosas con el tiempo se acaban.

-Y por que la dejaste?

-Digamos que alguien me correspondió de una mejor manera, la cual ella no estuvo dispuesta a dar. Después de eso supuse que también era mucho tiempo fuera de casa, a poco creías que te abandonaría yo Sasuke chan.

Sasuke puso una de sus mejores sonrisas hipócritas, la cual se creyó Itachi.

- Eso no responde la actitud de debilidad que tiene al verte hermano.

-Digamos que las cosas no terminaron en muy buenos términos. Después de que le digiera que todo se acabo, ella venia a buscarme, me rogaba que regresáramos, pero aun así no acepte.

-Y por que le hablas y la buscas, si todo termino.

Itachi sonrió a sus adentros, su pequeño hermano era mas listo de lo que imagino.

-Después de tantas veces de tratar convencerme, me dio lastima y le ofrecí mi amistad. Por ello la busco en la escuela, lo que concierne a su debilidad al verme supongo que todavía quiere que regresemos.

Después de eso hubo un breve momento de silencio, sasuke se levanto del sillón y partió en dirección de la puerta, cuando estuvo a punto de partir le dirigió una palabras a su hermano.

-y no me gusta Sakura, ella es muy fea para mi gusto.

Después de eso sasuke partió al teatro de la escuela, donde se quedo de ver con Sai.

Fin Flash Back

-(pero se que lo ojos de Sakura no mienten, en cambio los de mi hermano son diferentes. Solo se que algún día sabré la verdad de ellos, ahora solo espero seguir así)

**CoNtInUaRa…**

Perdón por la suma tardanza, espero que no vuelva a suceder.

Agradecimientos:

Lita-san

Kesenai-uchiha

KyrienoBody

Roberta-Marizza2802

Brenda ponce

También agradezco a las personas que toman su tiempo para leerlo.

**Próximo Capitulo.**

"**Acostumbrándome a tu presencia"**


End file.
